A typical drain for a kitchen sink usually includes a strainer housing carried in a drain hole in a bottom of the sink, and a strainer basket removably carried in the strainer housing. The strainer housing typically includes a circular flange supported around the drain hole on an upper surface of the sink bottom, and a cylindrical cup depending downwardly from the flange through the drain hole. The strainer basket is easily clogged with debris, thereby causing water to back up in the sink, and can be difficult to clean.